A plugin is a program written by an Application Programming Interface (API) following a certain specification, for enhancing or expanding software functions. Many kinds of client terminal software also need plugins for normal running. For example, when a certain webpage is run in a browser, generally, the webpage can run normally only when the browser calls and executes a related plugin. Therefore, a plugin needs to follow the API specification specified by the browser during development, and then the browser can call the plugin. However, with continuous development of browser technology, lots of browsers begin to employ their respective private plugin specifications. Even if for plugins having a same function, application manufacturers have to develop plugin versions corresponding to different browsers respectively, and the work load is huge.